Struck By Lightning
by misammi
Summary: After being struck by lightning, she finds herself in the fictional Naruto world, and wakes up in one of her favorite character's beds. This was written a long while ago, i decided to type it now, i guess. KakashixOC ON HIATUS


Disclaimer:blah blah blah don't own naruto masashi kishimoto copyrights naruto and its affiliations etc.

My friend and I wrote this fanfiction a few years ago, and we never got around to typing it. Now that i've moved, and since fanfictions are my antidrugs that are keeping me up at night til 2 in the morning, i decided to type it up.

-----------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it. It was raining, and she had left her phone at home, so she couldn't call anyone she knew. Could the day get any worse?

Suzuki Haruka aimed a kick at a nearby rock which flew away from her and dented a passing car. The driver stuck his head out and shouted, "Hey!" Haruka ignored him, continuing to walk down the road. It wasn't her fault she was probably the toughest girl around. She couldn't control her strength anyways. Strangers rushed all around her, avoiding the large case she was carrying.

She had her keys, but it was going to take a long time for her to walk home. She lived over _two_ damn miles away from school, _and_ she had to lug her trombone home. This must be the worst day ever, she thought. Sighing, she passed her trombone case to her other hand so it would be more comfortable. What was worse was that, she was still in her standard school uniform. A damn miniskirt. The high schools in Tokyo were horrible to second-years. Shivering with anger, she dropped the case on the sidewalk.

She looked up into the sky, and screamed, "Kill me, dammit!"

There was a crack of thunder, and all she remembered was a flash of brilliant light, and everything went black.

---------------------------------------

"It hurts…" she moaned. "Stop…it…"

"She's dreaming, or something…" said a faraway voice. "Or maybe she's awake and she's hurting?"

"Give her a sedative or something!" said a urgent voice, sounding very worried. "She's in pain!"

"Her body can't take much more. She's running a high fever, and she's already had cardiac arrest twice. She'll die if it goes on like this."

"Dammit!" cursed the voice. Haruka passed out.

---------------------------------------

Haruka opened her eyes. She groaned in pain as she sat up. Everything was blurry, and she could barely see. Where were her glasses? Blinking haphazardly, she got off the bed. Having not stood there for more than 10 seconds, she collapsed. What was wrong with her? She used the bed as support, and pulled herself up, only to fall again, this time into the bedside table. A small vase shattered, and she fell on her shoulder, cutting her arm on the broken glass and pricking her hand on the tiny rose's thorns. Brushing herself off as best as she could, Haruka pulled herself up again, and was able to stay standing. Ignoring the blood, she swayed dangerously on her feet, and shuffled towards a door. It opened, and she crashed into a person. Whoever it was stopped her from toppling over, and she went limp in their arms.

"I applaud you for your stamina, but you should have stayed in bed," said a gentle voice. It was a young man. He sounded so familiar to her. The person picked her up with ease, bridal style, and Haruka couldn't help blushing. It was natural for her, she never had been very intimate in relationships. He set her down on the bed gently and pulled her hair back from her face.

"I-I can't see…" she whispered, reaching for the outline of his face. "W-who are you?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up," assured the voice. "Just go to sleep."

Haruka's eyelids felt heavy. Unable to keep her eyes open, she murmured, "Thank you…"

-------------------------------------------

Haruka woke up. What was going on? Where was she? She racked her memories, only to remember that someone had put her back to sleep. Looking around her, she realized it would be in vain, since everything was blurry. Haruka pushed the covers off of her, and wondered where she was. It was a large bedroom, and the bed was bigger than the one she had at home. A lot bigger. She looked around, and a door opened. A young man came out, oddly with a towel over his face, and thankfully, one around his waist as well.

"Oh. I didn't know you were awake," said the young man sheepishly. She couldn't help staring for a moment, and realizing what she was doing, she shut her eyes, determined not to see him, and cried out, "Put on some clothes!"

He chuckled. "Speak for yourself. But you have really cute underwear."

Haruka looked down at herself and let out a cry of shock. She was in her underwear. Thankfully, from what she remembered, she had put on girl's briefs instead of panties, and she had worn a tank top over her bra since it was cold. She jumped off the bed and yanked the covers off, covering herself with it. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "D-did we-?!"

The silver-haired young man laughed. It wasn't a ridiculing laugh, though, Haruka could tell. He had a kind[but perverted twinkle in his eye. "No, no." He walked back into the restroom and brought out a bundle of clothes. Seeing how wary she was of him, he tossed them on the bed. "There's some new clothes. Your clothes were kinda weird, and they were burnt anyways. And are these what you need to wear so you can see?" He held up a pair of silver rimmed glasses.

Snatching them from his hand and still clutching the covers around her, she demanded, "W-why am I here?!"

He turned around calmly to face the wall, and said, "Maybe if you put the clothes on first, it'll be easier for us to talk."

Haruka looked away from him sheepishly. She looked at the bundle of clothes he had given her. "Umm…I don't…know how to put these on…" she spluttered.

The young man groaned. "Aw cripes." Ruffling his hair, he suggested, "Why don't you put on your glasses first?"

She did, and her jaw dropped. "Y-you're H-Hatake K-Kakashi!"

"Hn? Your point? And who are you?"

"Suzuki Haruka! Where am I?!" Haruka demanded. Was someone playing a huge prank on her or something?!

"You're in Konohagakure, where else?" Kakashi replied, turning around. "You looked better without your glasses," he commented.

"Why am I here?!"

Sounding exasperated, Kakashi cried out, "You were struck by lightning and I saw you, I took you to the hospital, stayed there 2 days straight for you, and I brought you back here to my home, and you've been sleeping for a week!" During his little rant, the towel on top of his head fell off, and she saw his left eye.

"Oops."

"Oh my god…" she breathed. No way, was that scar for real? Had she really fallen into the Naruto world? This was like those fanfictions her friends in America wrote. "Why are you wearing a towel around your face? You weren't wearing your mask when I woke up that other time!"

"Oh, you remembered that?" said Kakashi interestedly. "Well then, I'll have to kill you."

Haruka's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say he was going to kill her?!

"W-wait, what?! You're gonna kill me?!" she gasped, backing away from him. "I didn't do anything!"

Kakashi's right eye gazed at her thoughtfully. It seemed to be laughing. "Just kidding! Like I would kill someone I rescued."

Haruka was still wary of him, unsure whether to trust him or not. Blushing deeply, she stammered, "Could you just help me with these clothes? I really don't know how to put them on."

He walked over, and pointing at each garment of clothing, he explained how to wear it. Haruka didn't hear a word of what he said until she became conscious of the fact that she was eye-goggling at him like one of those fangirls, and that he was still in a towel. She was furious at herself.

"Put on some clothes!"

----------------------------------

An hour later or so…

"Where are we going?" asked Haruka, running up to Kakashi. His right eye looked amused.

"Who's we?" he said interestedly. "_I'm_ leading a genin team on a mission, and I'm heading there to meet them now. Since you obviously don't come from Konoha, missions are requests from either citizens or other countries. Sometimes-"

About a thousand things ran through Haruka's head. Was it the mission against that swordsman guy? What would happen now that she was here?

"-this lady has requested that we find her cat." She sighed a breath of relief. Not that mission, not yet. Kakashi wouldn't get hurt yet. She froze midstep. Had she just thought that?

"What now, Haruka-chan?"

"Don't call me –chan!" she snapped. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a mission. And I'd much rather not have you tag along."

"Take me to the Third Hokage," she said suddenly. If he could understand, maybe she could, too. Who knows? Haruka hadn't watched the anime for a while now. She was pretty behind, and had been lectured on it a lot by the local otaku club.

She saw something glowing with an eerie light out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw an odd little tag tied to what seemed to be a knife. "Hatake-san, what's that?"

Kakashi turned, and the one eye that she could see widened in shock. "Duck!" He seemed to become a dark blur, and tackled her to the ground. An explosion above shrouded them in purple smoke. Someone shouted, "It's poison smoke!" and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the smoke.

Haruka gulped for air and Kakashi walked out of the smoke, coughing. Breathless, she looked around for the person who pulled her out. She saw a few kids, maybe 12 or 13 years of age. The raven-haired boy scowled as a blonde one shouted energetically. A pink haired girl asked her, "Are you okay?" Coughing some more, Haruka nodded.

"Is _this_ what you've been doing for the week, Kakashi-sensei?!" accused the blonde loud one. Oh gosh, thought Haruka. Naruto really _was_ loud. "Dating this nerd?" Haruka growled at his words. A nerd, was she now?

"Now now Naruto, I told you already, this girl was hit by lightning and no one was there to help, so-"

"Enough excuses. Kakashi-sensei, you said we had a mission today. Why are you out on a date?" asked Sasuke.

"Is no one going to ask why we were targeted for assassination?! We just survived an exploding note with poison gas!" Haruka hollered.

The four turned to look at her. "Look at that kunai! Look at it!" she shouted, pointing at the remains of the desecrated wall. Among the rubble, there was a small, straight, throwing knife with a smoking string tied to it.

"Exactly!" Kakashi answered cheerfully. "I have to take this young lady to the hokage right now, so see ya!"

He seized her hand and dragged her towards a large building. The three kids followed close behind.

Haruka sighed. What was happening to her?

-------------------------------------

Thank you for being patient enough to read this piece of bleep that i wrote in 8th grade. :

-------------------------------------

me: please review! i would like to know what i can do to improve this.

sasuke: you could stop writing fanfictions about gaara, the akatsuki, and kakashi.

me: -.- then what'd i write about?

sasuke: me, of course.

me: yeah, right. i'd rather write about neji and hinata...

sasuke: urgh.

me: what?

sasuke: aren't they...cousins?

me: so?

sasuke: that's...weird...

me: you should see the sibling couples they have...

sasuke: like who?

me: you and itachi are a pretty good couple.[no offense to anyone, proyaoi or against it. or shounen ai. or whatever.

sasuke: ...

me?

sasuke: ...

me: you okay?

sasuke: ...

me: OMG. you must be imagining it like i do. .

sasuke: ...

me: scary, isn't it?

sasuke: ...yes...very...shudders

please review:


End file.
